


Unwell

by AQueenWithoutRules



Series: The Undertale Brothers, and How They Came to Be [8]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fontcest, Illness, Incest, M/M, Paps would make a good mom, Sickness, Valentine's Day, care, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9768533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AQueenWithoutRules/pseuds/AQueenWithoutRules
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and Papyrus is excited to get home and spend it with his brother!  Things don't go exactly as he expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for a bit of sexual tension, but it only takes up about 5%, or less.  
> Might write a sequel about Paps being sick, in which case it will be included as a second chapter! Stay tuned for that!  
> I tried uploading this last night, four times, but the site was being a jerk, so! Delayed reaction!  
> Not sure where this fits in the Brothers' timeline, but I'm too tired to think about it pff

“SANS! I'M HOME!” Papyrus barged into their house, a wide smile on his face, grocery bags in his arms. After a moment of silence, the smile faltered slightly and he moved the bags to one hand, clutching them tightly.

It was Valentine's Day, and he'd been so excited that he finished all of his work early, just to go spend it with his brother!

He hadn't seen him at his station. A bit disappointing that he was skipping again, but forgivable! On a day like today, Papyrus would allow it! 

So he'd gone to check if the other was at Grillby's! But... he wasn't there either?

The Great Papyrus would not be deterred! The only other place he may be was home, so naturally that was the next place to check! He decided it would be a waste if he didn't pick some things up along the way, considering he was in that direction anyway! However...

The house was eerily silent.

Papyrus lowered his brows in confusion, placing the bags on the couch and heading up the stairs. “SANS...? ARE YOU HERE?” He heard nothing, and continued to his brother's room. He slowly opened the door. A soft blue glow came from the bed, and Papyrus blushed. Was it heat...? No... their heat wasn't due for another two weeks now! He opened the door a bit wider, and a sickly smell came from the room as he saw his brother in his entirety.

He was laying still on the bed, panting and sweating. His eyes were glued tightly shut, and the glow seemed to have been from a blush on his face. Not by their heat, but by the sickness.

Papyrus stared for only a moment before he left the room. He searched through the kitchen for noodles, usually reserved for his spaghetti, and grabbed one of the bags. He'd bought some chicken at the store, along with the other ingredients and some he could use as substitutes. He hadn't expected to use them this quickly, however. Chicken noodle soup, a recipe he'd actually found in a cookbook, instead of Undyne teaching it to him.

Putting a pan on the stove, he reached under the sink for one of his old rags before reaching high to soak it under some water. After ringing it out, he brought it back upstairs for his brother.

He looked just as terrible as before, now clenching the sheets beneath him and tossing his head fitfully, perhaps a nightmare. Papyrus laid the cloth on his head and he calmed a bit as the tall skeleton began to stroke his skull, making sure the rag didn't fall off.

This hadn't been what he'd expected to do once he arrived home on Valentine's Day, and honestly he was a bit disappointed Sans hadn't told him he was sick. Papyrus tried to justify it with him simply being too sick to even leave his room that morning, but quickly dismissed the thought when he remembered the skeleton HAD left his room, recalling that he did indeed look a bit sick at that time, but he'd assured him everything was alright.

A frown crossed over his face as he rose. He wanted to grab a thermometer. Perhaps by the time he took Sans' temperature, the soup would be done! He'd been sitting there for quite a while...

Entering his own room, he opened on of his drawers, bringing the Spongebob thermometer close and turning it on to make sure it still worked. Luckily, there wasn't a problem, and he went back to Sans' room.

He gently stuck a thumb in the corner of Sans' mouth to pry it open slightly. His tongue was formed, for a reason Papyrus had to wonder about, and he slid the thermometer under it, holding it there as he took his thumb out to allow him to close his jaw.

After a minute, it beeped, and Papyrus cursed. The temperature was at dangerous levels. He paced the room for a moment in indecision. He couldn't call Alphys, or Undyne. They were on their date... no matter how much they both denied it. He couldn't interrupt them.

He kneeled by his brother's side, putting his mouth to the side of the bed, only his eyes showing as he stared up at Sans, wide and concerned.

All he could do was wait.

He felt his tailbone twitch impatiently and he stood up quickly, walking stiffly downstairs. He'd almost forgotten about the soup.

After putting some in a bowl, he walked quickly back to his brother, eager to be by his side again. He blew on the soup as he went.

Sans didn't look any better.

Papyrus tried to stay determined. He wouldn't be fine within five minutes, after all!

Kneeling again, he looked between the bowl and his brother.

How to go about this...

After putting Sans in a sitting position so he wouldn't choke, he placed the bowl to his side, easier that way, picking up the spoon and blowing on it softly as he once again pried Sans' mouth open.

When he deemed it was cool enough, he poured it down his brother's throat, watching the liquid fall down it, slowly, fascinatingly-

He gulped, blushing. Off topic again.

He almost didn't notice Sans' eyes flutter open as he reached down for another spoonful, the small skeleton giving him an adorably helpless look.

“p-paps...? what...” He scrunched his brows before realization crossed over his face and he moved his eyes back to Papyrus. “i didn't want you to worry...”

Papyrus inwardly squealed at how adorable his brother was, moving a hand to caress his cheek. “Shhh... It's fine Sans. I'm honestly a bit disappointed you DIDN'T tell me, if anything! Sans, I am your brother, as well as your lover. It is my job to look after you when something goes wrong! Next time, if something bothers you, please tell me.” He grabbed Sans' hand with the one he'd used to keep his jaw open, clenching and staring into his eyesockets for any sign of dishonesty. But Sans' gaze melted into a strained smile from the sickness, managing to look sincere despite it all.

“yeah. sorry bro. i'll tell you next time...” Papyrus smiled at the words as he grabbed another spoonful of the soup, bringing it up while slowly cooling it. Sans' face lit up, eyes morphing into stars for a moment. So THAT was the delicious aftertaste in his mouth, and the smell filling the air. His brother never made it anymore, entirely focused on perfecting his spaghetti.

Papyrus noticed the stars, and hid his smile at them. Adorable. 

Through each bite, Sans slowly regained his strength, smiling more and more at his brother as the time wore on, until, eventually, the bowl was complete and Sans came to a sudden realization.

“w-wait, t-today is... today w-was...” He'd forgotten about it, waking up with the sickness in his soul, but as he suddenly remembered he felt a tremor of guilt that he couldn't quite get rid of. 

“Valentine's Day.” Papyrus answered casually, and Sans almost wanted to cry. He'd managed to ruin it.

“i-i'm so sorry- i messed it up, paps, i'm sorry...”

“Don't be! After all, I got what I wanted!”

He said it so cheerfully that Sans was forced to look upward at him, just in time to catch the skeleton's kiss as he leaned in.

“I got to spend it with you~!”

Sans' smile widened once more.

His brother really was too cool.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!  
> Sans stop being such a crybaby all the time gawd  
> Also I really like the idea that all Paps share Pap traits and all Sanses share Sans traits  
> So  
> Starry-eyed Sans  
> Yes  
> Ok but can you imagine a googly-eyed Swap Pap  
> Or even better  
> Starry-eyed Fell Sans  
> Omg


End file.
